Na Linha do Destino
by Deni e Teffy Chan's
Summary: Humanos. Quando fogem ao seu destino cabe aos Arcanjos seguirem a linha. O que acontece quando Arcanjos descem em Terra para ajudar os humanos? Arcanjos, Humanos e Seres Misticos. [UA]
1. Prólogo

**_Na linha do destino_**

* * *

Prólogo.

Levantou-se, mais uma vez estavam o chamando pra sei-lá-o-que. Era bem verdade que não prestava atenção em nada e depois fazia tudo do seu jeito. Mas quando se tratava dos humanos o caso era mais sério.

Andava com calma pelos grandes corredores do templo de Zeus.

Humanos. Seres tão insignificantes e tão poderosos perante as criaturas do mundo espiritual. Bah! Se acabasse com todos deixando apenas os místicos seria mais fácil. Afinal, pra que eles servem?

Chegou à sala principal finalmente e deu duas leves batidas entrando em seguida.

-Senhor. Me chamou? -perguntou friamente.

* * *

Estava passeando pelos jardins do templo de Zeus naquela manhã fresca e bonita. Havia acordado cedo, não gostava de ficar até tarde na cama sem fazer nada, enquanto fazia um belo dia lá fora e um lindo jardim para percorrer. Uma brisa gostosa acariciava seu rosto delicado e alvo de um anjo e fazia seus longos cabelos negros como ébano, movimentar-se graciosamente junto com a túnica branca que balançava conforme o vento batia.

Estava observando as flores, ouvindo os pássaros quando um chamado de Zeus fez seu semblante passar de calmo e feliz, para um sério e preocupado. Foi imediatamente ao encontro do senhor supremo. Bateu na porta e entrou. Encontrou também junto com o Deus, seu bom amigo Kamus.

Observou Uriko entrar no local, suspirou e voltou a olhar para Zeus, ele voltou a se pronunciar.

-Kamus, Uriko, Chamei vocês aqui porque vocês terão um tipo de missão.

-Missão?

-Sim Kamus, Missão. Vocês vão a terra.

-Para que precisamos ir até lá, Senhor? Pelo que eu saiba, nossos humanos protegidos estão tomando uma vida normal, sem nenhum risco. Não há necessidade pra tanto!

- Estás enganada, Uriko! Não sou um tipo de Deus que tolera a mudança do destino que eu tracei. Os seus humanos estão indo contra a vida que eu tracei pra eles!

- "pra variar" E vamos até lá só para...?

-Eu quero que vocês imponham aos seus humanos o meu destino.

-Isso não vai contra as regras Senhor? -perguntou sem querer.

-Está indo contra a minha palavra, Arcanjo Kamus?

-Não senhor. Desculpe.

-Vocês têm hoje para se preparar, Amanhã irão a Terra.

-E nossas asas?

-Irão como humanos normais. As asas aparecerão em caso de emergência.

-Sim senhor! Com sua licença!

Uriko resolver não contrariar seu Deus. Fez um sinal para Kamus e se retiraram do grande salão. 

-Não acredito que esquecemos de perguntar qual seria o caminho deles! Porque, como a gente vai colocá-los de volta, se nem nós soubermos o que devemos fazer?

-Quer saber? Eu vou tomar um bom banho e depois a gente vê isso!

-Devia dar mais atenção ao seu trabalho!

E você devia dar menos! Vai por mim, não liga pra isso não!

Kamus se virou e seguiu por entre os jardins. Uriko pensou e resolver fazer à mesma coisa que ele!

* * *

Adentrou com calma em seu quarto e tirou a tunica azul clara pelo caminho, despindo-se completamente e depois entrando no banho. Um banho frio era o que precisava.

Começava a pensar sobre o que Uriko tinha lhe falado. Ele não conhecia a humana ou humano que tinha que proteger, muito menos o caminho dele. Como iria fazer ele ir para o destino que Zeus tinha traçado?

- "Você está ficado neurótico Kamus. Espere até amanhã e vamos ver no que dá".

Mas e se simplesmente não conseguisse cumprir o que o deus tinha falado?

-Está ficando tempo de mais com a Uriko, Kamus. -murmurou desligando a água e saindo do chuveiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Molhando um pouco o chão graças ao cabelo e asas molhadas.

* * *

-Esse Kamus não tem jeito! Tá certo que eu tento fazer as coisas o mais perfeito possível. Mas eu nem sei qual é o destino do humano ou humana! - Disse enquanto caminhava de volta para o templo dos arcanjos.

-Nhya! Depois eu converso com ele e vejo o que possamos fazer a respeito deste assunto!

Entou no quarto e tirou a tunica branca, depois ligou o chuveiro e foi tomar seu precioso banho morno!

* * *

Kamus se vestiu, com uma tunica avermelhada indo até mais ou menos o joelho, e pegou a sua aureola, pra que precisavam disso mesmo?

Ah é. Para se passar por um anjinho bonitinho.

Bufou e colocou a tiara dourada em sua cabeça, e saiu do templo, levantando vôo.

* * *

Depois do banho, já vestida com uma túnica laranja como a cor de seus olhos, Uriko resolve comer algo. Nem se lembrava se já tinha comido alguma coisa antes desde que foi falar com Zeus! Pegou uma maçã. Sentou-se na cama e começou a ler um livro para passar o tempo e tentar afastar um pouco a curiosidade sobre quem seria seu humano protegido. O livro era chato demais e acabou cohilando.

* * *

Entrou novamente no templo de Zeus. Ele estava se matando de curiosidade sobre o humano. Então resolveu perguntar.

Bateu de leve na porta e entrou, fazendo a leve reverencia "O de sempre" pensou irônico.

-Senhor, Estava curioso sobre meu protegido.

-Curioso Kamus?

-Um pouco.

-Aqui está a ficha. Fala tudo que vocês têm que saber. -joga uma pasta branca em Cima de Kamus - Agora vá!

-Sim senhor. - Se retira com calma indo para o templo dos arcanjos novamente lendo a ficha.

"Curioso". Pensou e abriu um sorriso, indo perturbar Uriko.

Bateu na porta do quarto de Uriko. "Ninguém"

-Urikooo! - Bateu mais forte ouvindo o barulho de algo cair no chão

* * *

Estava num cochilo bem gostoso quando alguém desesperado chamou seu nome e batia na porta. O susto foi tanto que acordou num pulo só. Como estava na beira da cama, a única coisa que aconteceu foi se estatelar no chão.

-Ai! QUEM É? "Se for o Kamus e não for nada de importante eu vou dar uns bons cascudos nele!" - pensou.

-É o Kamus! Abre logo essa porta, criatura de Zeus!

-Só podia! - Disse para si mesma enquanto levantada e ia em direção à porta.

-Anda logo... Não tenho o dia inteiro! -disse impaciente do outro lado da porta.

-Espera Kamus! Deixe de ser chato! -disse abrindo a porta.

-Olha o que eu consegui! -aponta a pasta branca em suas mãos enquanto suas asas ainda se agitavam atrás de si, mostrando que estava voando.

-E isso seria?

-A ficha dos humanos!

-Deixe-me ver! - rouba a pasta das mãos dele folheando rápido - NHYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Disse soltando todo o ar dos pulmões - KAMUS EU TE AMO!

-Eu sei que eu arraso corações!

-Convencido! Mas isso não vem ao caso! A pergunta que não quer calar: Como conseguiu?

-Só fui lá e pedi a Zeus!

-Sério? Tão fácil assim?

-Sim!

-(Tomba) E eu achando que Zeus ia esperar para dar no último momento!

-Eu to dizendo que é a minha carinha de anjinho - fazendo uma carinha hiper mega fofa – que conquista qualquer um!

-¬¬ você é MUITO convencido.

-Eu to sabendo... -pegando a ficha da mão dela - Vejamos, o que fala sobre o meu? Ahn... Mulher, 14 anos, Teffy?

-É cada nome... u.u

-Pois é...  
-Tá, seu cabeçudo! Lê o meu que eu to curiosa!

-Te acalma! Eu quem fui lá pegar... Tenho todo o direito! - Disse orgulhoso

-Odeio quando você tem razão! ¬¬

-Então você me odeia sempre, eu sempre tenho razão...

-(Croque em Kamus) leia logo! u.ú

-Oui... u.ú vejamos.. -passando as páginas rápido - Aqui! Mu, 20 anos, ele tem cabelos roxo? o.õ

-Roxo?

-Ao menos o da minha tem cabelos marrons. u.u

-Não fala mal dele! ù.ú

-Oui, oui, oui...  
-Só tem isso?

-Não.

Passa um tempo

-¬¬... Vai ler ou não?

-Perdi a vontade! Agora eu to com fome! - Fazendo mala

-Me dá isso aqui! Deixa que eu leio! - Arranca a pasta da mão dele - Teffy, 14 anos, cabelos castanhos... Blábláblá... Divertida, boa pessoa... Realmente é o que todo ser humano é... Pelo menos é o que sempre dizem...

-Discordo. Acho que os humanos são uns imbecis.

-Sei não...

-Veremos. Agora lê o seu que eu estou com fome... ¬¬

-Tá tá seu chato. Calma aí. Aqui! Mu, 20 anos, cabelo lilás... Da onde você tirou roxo?

-Roxo, lilás, violeta... Tudo é a mesma cor! - Disse lá da cozinha

-Não é! Continuando, Cabelo LILÁS - Falou mais alto para instigar Kamus - 1 metro e 83, olhos verdes, forte, tibetano... Meu Zeus! Esse cara é um Deus!

-Eu que sou! - Disse voltando da cozinha um cacho de uva nas mãos e comendo um pêssego

-Se fosse você não seria um arcanjo!  
-É. Arcanjos são melhores! -irônico e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

-Mas que ele é bonito é. - olhando a foto.

-Tem foto nisso ai? -com metade do pêssego na boca.

-É obvio que tem. E pare de ser nojento. Engole antes de falar.

-Não. -mostra a língua cheia de pêssego.

-Nojento! ù.ú

-Auhauha - engole.  
-Tó seu nojento!

-Deixa eu ver... Bonitinha ela!

-NÃO SEU ENERGÚMENO! VOCÊ COLOCOU AS MÃOS SUJAS DE CALDO DE PÊSSEGO NA FOTO, SEU IMBECIL!

-Ops! Hehehe! Foi mal!

-¬¬ Eu tenho que ter muita paciência com você mesmo!

-Não se estressa! Deixa eu ver o seu cara... Blé! Gay! - Olhou de relance para ver a cara furiosa de Uriko juntamente com um par de olhos laranja quase pegando fogo!  
-Como disse? ò.ó

-que ele tem cara de Gay... -simples.

-AAAHHH! -pula no pescoço de Kamus.

Os dois começam a se matar e rolar pelo chão. Der repente param.

-As fotos...

-SEU IMBECIL AS FICHAS! -catando os papéis do chão.

-¬¬ para de me xingar né? -ajudando ela a catar.  
-Tá, eu paro!

-Ótimo! E qual é o destino deles e o porquê deles estarem saindo?

-Ahn, deixe-me ver... - Procura entre as fichas - Eu não to achando!

-Tenta olhar naquelas folhas amarelas...

-Onde?

-Ali! -Aponta

-Ah sim...

-Lê logo!

-Calminha... -pega a folha e lê - Parece que a sua era para ser uma daquelas garotinhas de papai e se rebelou, e pelo que parece era para ele embarcar em um avião e morrer, mas ela não vai.

-Nossa!

-O meu deve ser algo do gênero também... Deixa eu ler...

-Mas você é lerda!

-Calminha! Achei! O meu era pra ele ser um médico cirurgião excelente e bem conhecido, Ser mais calmo e atencioso e compartilhar a vida com uma namorada que agora, já devia estar completando dois anos de namoro... Mas ele tá fugindo disso tudo e fazendo faculdade de física!

-Eu disse que ele era gay! u.ú

-Se você o chamar de gay mais uma vez, eu arranco as asas das suas costas com uma foice! ò.ó

-Não está mais aqui quem falou... Ç.Ç

-Acho bom mesmo. Agora me ajuda a arrumar a bagunça ¬¬

-Oui Senhorita... -irônico, fingindo bater continência enquanto pegava as folhas do chão.

- ¬¬ - acerta Kamus com um sapato.

- Hei! -desvia do sapato - cuidado com isso! - um outro acerta sua cabeça e o faz ir de encontro ao chão e por conseqüência uma foto. - Olha isso! -sentando no chão com a foto.

-O que foi? -curiosa.

-Seu humano é irmão da minha! P

-Tadinho do Mu! Acho que ele foi adotado! - Com as mãos juntas sobre o peito e os olhos cheios de lágrimas

-Ou foi a minha?

-Não me importa! Só sei que a gente vai poder se ver todos os dias! - Pula sobre o pescoço de Kamus e o abraça

-Pensei que estivesse brava comigo! - Retribuindo o abraço

-E estou. -desfaz o abraço - Mas o que seria de mim sem o meu arcanjo favorito? - aperta as bochechas de Kamus.

-Isso machuca... Sabia? -fazendo cara de pobre coitado.

-Mas você é tão fofo!

-Falei que sou irresistível!

-Não começa! ¬¬ - solta as bochechas dele.

-Oui!

-Bom! Acho que eu matei minha curiosidade!

-Eu também! Bom Uriko, eu vou me deitar por que amanhã será um longo dia... E eu acho bom você fazer o mesmo! - disse se levantando

-Já? O.O - Olha para a janela do quarto - Mas já escureceu! Que coisa!

-Pois é, moça... O dia passa rápido! Boa noite! - Disse dando um beijo em sua testa

-Boa noite! E durma com os an... Aff! Esquece!

-O que?

-Nada!

- ¬¬ Ok!. – sorri - Zeus a abençoe! -vai para o seu quarto e se deita na cama olhando o teto.

"Amanhã vai ser um longo dia". Fecha os olhos virando pro lado e abraçando o travesseiro, dormindo profundamente.

* * *

Fechou a porta do quarto do quarto após Kamus ir. Puxou o lençol da cama e se deitou.

"Essa ida à Terra não vai ser fácil. To achando que vai ser mais difícil do que eu imagino! Nhya! Não adianta eu ficar pensando nisso agora se não eu não durmo hoje!"

Virou para o lado e ficou a observar a lua pela janela. Ficou vendo como brilhava as estrelas ao seu redor... Como a noite esta gostosa... Em pouco tempo, já tinha se entregado a Morpheu.

* * *

_**N/a Deni:**_Nhya/o/ 

_Primeiro capítulo on line!_

_Ok! Vamos falar sobre a fic e o que eu achei dela. Eu gostei de escrever a fic porque é uma história diferente e tem personagens diferentes, como a Teffy e a Uriko. A Uriko é uma personagem de minha criação inspirada em mim. ;p Tentem fazer ela o mais perto de mim o possível, claro que mais adiante ela fica um pouco emo e isso eu não sou! xD_

_Minha primeira fic conjunta. Estou gostando de fazer porque ela vai mudando a minha idéia. Eu quero uma coisa e a Teffy outra... Uma vai levando a fic para um lado e acabamos nos encontrando num canto perdido por lá! xD _

_Também estou fazendo um FanArt deles. Logo eu vou coloca-lo On também, ai eu aviso!_

_Mas eu estou gostando e espero que vocês também!_

_Beijos!

* * *

_

_**N/a Teffy:**_

_Oizinhow! Ó quem apareceu! _

_Pra variar uma fic de anjos... ¬¬ mas essa é incrivelmente mais legal de escrever. Acho que é pelos mesmos motivos da Deni. O que acontece é que você escreve de um jeito e a pessoa de outro._

_E no final sai algo misturando as idéias._

_Nessa fic vocês devem ter percebido que **non **é Yaoi, o que é um tanto estranho vindo da minha parte._

_Talvez por ter escrevido muito né?_

_Quanto ao Kamus, eu sei que vai ter **muita gente **que vai falar que ele está um pouco estranho non sendo tão frio. Certo?_

_Ai é que está o motivo... **Eu acho que ser frio non significa non mostrar sentimentos**. Mas sim vive-los e non saber o que eles significam. Algo como viver de um jeito que você non sabe o que é._

_E o que você non sabe, você non pode evitar. _

_Eu também o farei um pouco mais sério em algumas partes. E em outras fics até do jeito Kamus de sempre._

_Mas o futuro non prevenimos, non é mesmo?_

_Provavelmente postaremos um capitulo a cada semana (ou próximo a isso) e já temos por volta de uns seis capítulos prontos! _

_Espero que vocês gostem!_

_E qualquer duvida, critica, elogio ou outra coisa qualquer, nosso e-mail é: deni (underline) teffy (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) Br._

_Ou seja, ainda mais prático (a) e deixe um review! Responderemos todos!_

_OU claro, se quiuzer, faça os dois! P_

_Kissus e Bacinhus_

Teffy 


	2. Mundo Humano

**_Na Linha do Destino_**

**Cap. 1 - Mundo Humano. **

-Kamus! Acorda! -batendo forte na porta.

Foi escutado um farfalhar de asas e um baque no chão, logo seguido de outros barulhos e um Kamus desesperado saindo pela porta puxando Uriko pelo pulso.

-Atrasados, Atrasados! Estamos atrasados!

-É eu sei! -irônica.

-Anda logo! -levantando vôo junto com Uriko em direção ao templo de Zeus.

Chegando lá, Zeus não os esperava com cara de bons amigos. Parecia que ele tinha acordado de mau-humor ou alguém tenha feito isso...

-Estão atrasados, sabiam? - Repreendeu seus arcanjos pela falta de responsabilidade com a voz alta e firme

-Sim! Desculpe Senhor! - Disse Uriko fazendo uma reverência a Zeus em voz baixa  
-Affe! Hoje é a ida a Terra de vocês, estão prontos?

-sim Senhor. -disseram em uníssono.

-Ótimo me sigam. -ele os guiou até uma sala mais ao fundo do templo, com um grande buraco no chão envolto de nuvens. - Hora de vocês adquirirem sua forma Humana. - dizendo isso apontou seu báculo em direção aos dois, fazendo que suas vestes ficassem bem simples e parecidas com as dos humanos, suas asas sumissem e as auréolas desaparecessem. Logo apos ele jogou-os no buraco.

Caíram em direção a Terra.

Kamus abriu os olhos rápidos e percebeu a claridade e o calor que aquelas ruas agitadas tinham.

Assim como ouviu as ultimas recomendações de Zeus.

-Vocês têm direito a um milagre e façam o favor de encontrar logo seus humanos.  
-Ele esta rabugento hoje, não? - Disse colocando as mãos na cabeça

-Por que será? - Levantou-se e começou a limpar as roupas

-Só porque eu dormi demais! - Kamus disse como se isso não fosse motivo para a raiva de Zeus

-E fez a gente chegar atrasados lá!

-Blé! Vamos tentar achá-los nessa multidão!

-Que comece a aventura então!

-Será que existem muitos humanos com cabelos roxos por aqui? -olhando em volta.

-Não é roxo! É lilás! E provavelmente não.

-Então acho que achei ele! -aponta um apressado Mu em meio a multidão.

-Vamos lá! -corre atrás dele

Quando estavam prestes a abortar Mu, Kamus segura o braço de Uriko a fazendo quase cair:

-Pera aí! O que vai dizer pra se aproximar dele?

-Ãhn... Não sei! "

-Não está pensando eu chegar e dizer "Oi! Eu sou a Uriko e sou seu anjo da guarda!" O cara vai te achar uma maluca e já vai te internar!

-Internar... - Disse para si mesma - Tive uma idéia!

E sai correndo para o meio da rua movimentada de Paris.

-Uriko? URIKO! O QUE VAI FAZER? - Kamus percebe a intenção dela - URIKOOO!

As pessoas olhavam pra cara de Kamus com umas caras, e nosso pobre anjinho foi de costas pras pessoas murmurando que não foi nada de mais.

-"Doida!" - sai correndo atrás dela, só que no meio do caminho tromba com alguém.

-Hei! Olha por onde anda tomate! Tenho que falar com meu irmão! -volta a correr.

-"Eu já vi ela em algum lugar." -pensando- "A sim! A Teffy!" -bate a mão na própria testa e depois volta a correr- Hei! Espera!

-O que foi agora? -a garota de cabelos castanhos volta a se virar.

-Só queria pedir desculpas! -levanta as palmas das mãos e sorri.

-Otário. -volta a correr.

-"Isso vai ser difícil.. u.u" -se lembra de Ukiro- Ah Kuso! UKIRO! -volta a correr atrás dela.

Uriko sai correndo atrás de Mu. Para não parecer que foi muito proposital, entra numa rua meio vazia e fica esperando ele passa r para se jogar na sua frente. E lá vinha ele, apressado com seus cabelos longos e lilases esvoaçando.

"É agora ou nunca!"

**PUF!**

-Ai! Desculpe moça!

-Imagina a culpa e minha! - Ficam se olhando - Oi! Eu me Chamo Uriko, e você?

-Ah! Prazer! Eu me chamo Mu! Se não se importa, eu estou atrasado!

-Ah! Tudo bem então! - Uriko disfarça e vai andando até que aparece um carro do nada e a acerta em cheio.

Kamus que vinha a sua procura junto com Teffy que procurava por seu irmão, viu tudo e não sabia o que fazer!

-Mu! -vinha Teffy chamando-o - O que aconteceu a moça? - indo ajudar a socorrê-la.

Kamus tinha pegado Uriko no colo e murmurado baixinho pra que não se mexesse.

-Kuso! -murmurou baixinho sem se mexer.

Kamus saiu de lá rápido com Ukiro em seu colo, entrando numa rua menos movimentada e a colocando no chão.

-Por que comigo? i.i'

-Ah vai. Você nem se machucou. Você é um anjo e eu vi muito bem que você desviou.

-Mas ainda sim eu arranhei meu joelho! -reclama.

-E você vai morrer por causa disso... -irônico.

-Você não devia ter me tirado de lá, seu paspalho! - Falou irritada vendo que seu plano tinha ido por água abaixo

-Por quê? oO

-Não vê que esse era o meu plano? Eu ia fica fingindo que eu estava quase morrendo, daí o Mu me socorreria, me levaria pro hospital, cuidava de mim e daí, mais um pouquinho, eu ficaria amiga dele e completava a minha missão, e de quebra, podia até ficar com ele!

- "¬¬ Tá! E agora, o que a gente faz?

-Não sei! Você estragou o meu plano perfeito! uú Agora inventa um aí!

-É obvio que estraguei. Você saiu correndo sem me contar nada.

-Talvez porque você ia estragar também.

-Não ia!

-Ia sim. E agora você tem que bolar alguma coisa.

-hei! Tem uma falha no seu plano!

-E qual seria?

-Se você não se machucou como ele ia cuidar de você? -cara de superior.

-Ahn. Ia pensar nisso na hora...

-Sei...

-Agora é sério. Precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

-Por que não usamos o milagre pra controlar os sonhos deles e os fazer virem até nós?

-Será? Veja bem, só temos um milagre e devemos guardá-los para quando realmente precisá-los! E eu acho que não deve ser tão difícil fazer eles se aproximarem da gente... Os humanos fazem isso o tempo todo!

-Mas no total, temos dois milagres! Podemos usar um de um de nós dois, e deixar o outro para quando precisar-mos!

-Não sei Kamyu... Melhor deixarmos para quando realmente precisarmos!

-Blé!

-Já sei! - Uriko arregalou os olhos e estalou os dedos!

-Qual o plano agora, gênio do crime?

-Vamos para a faculdade onde Mu estuda daí ele vai me ver, vai perguntar alguma coisa sobre "você se machucou" ou sei lá o que!

-Ok! E se ele perguntar "o que está fazendo aqui?"

-Dizemos pra ele que a nossa casa fica aqui perto!

-Hmmm! Tá bom, não custa tentar!

-Isso! -comemorando.

-Só tem um detalhe. Qual é a faculdade do Mu?

-...

-Você não sabe?

-Achei que você tivesse lido nas fichas...

-Demência... ¬¬

-O jeito é sai procurando.

E lá foram os anjos enviados por Zeus a procura de duas pessoas perdidas na multidão, onde só se sabia o básico de cada um deles.

Andaram por horas pelas ruas de Paris. Estavam mortos de fome, sede e completamente cansados. Estavam Começando a desistir da procura por hoje e decididos a encontrarem qualquer lugar para passarem a noite, até que.

-Hei! A garota do carro! -diz Teffy.

-Ahn… Uriko.

-Ah sim. Uriko. Dá no mesmo.

-Teffy, Mas respeito! -diz um bravo Mu olhando pra Irmã.

-Ah deixa quieto Mu, eles nem ligaram.

-Affe. ¬¬

-Ahn, e ai? -diz Uriko.

-E aí eu que pergunto! Você foi atropelada! Você está bem? - Mu estava preocupado já que presenciou a cena

-Sim! Ela está bem! - Disse Kamus se intrometendo na conversa

-Ah! É o tomate que esbarrou em mim hoje! - Teffy fala apontando para Kamus

-Teffy! Estou perdendo a paciência com você hoje!

-Tomate é a mãe.. ¬¬

- ¬¬ - olha Kamus ameaçadoramente.

-Que bom que você já está melhor senhorita Uriko.

-Ah sim! Também agradeço por isso!

-Ah! Mu! Vamos pra casa que eu já estou com fome e frio!

-Está bem! Vamos. Então, se cuidem! Com licença!

-Vocês também! - Kamus e Uriko dizem juntos

-Anda! Faça alguma coisa! - Kamus cochichando para Uriko

-Ãhn... Ãhn... Mu! - Chamou - "Ai meu Zeus! O que quê eu falo?"

-Sim? - Falou se virando e encarando os olhos alaranjados de Uriko

- Podemos nos ver amanhã? "Onde eu fui amarrar o meu bode"?

-O.O -Mu foi pego de surpresa - Claro! O-Onde?

-Ahn... -olha em volta - Na praça aqui perto

-Certo. Que horas?

Uriko olha Kamus desesperada.

-Lá para umas 3 da tarde, temos que resolver uns problemas!

-Certo... Até amanhã!

-Até amanha Moça e Tomate!

-Até! - dizem em uníssono.

Logo os quatro se separam e quando Uriko e Kamus ficam sozinhos começam a decidir onde vão passar a noite.

-Não temos dinheiro, eu estou com fome, e frio. -reclama Uriko.

-Jura? -ironico - olha o bolso da sua calça! -tirando uma carteira do bolso da calça.

-Nossa. Zeus pensou em tudo! Dinheiro, documentos... -olhando tudo curiosa.

-Ótimo! Vamos alugar algum quarto e comer algo bem gostoso para eu poder dormir!

-Sim... - Uriko falou distraidamente enquanto andavam

Kamus viu que ela estava um pouco distante e resolveu perguntar

-Que foi?

-Não sei da onde eu tirei coragem pra falar com ele! - Respondeu ainda distraída

-Nem eu sei! Foi muito espontânea da sua parte e confesso que eu fiquei surpreso!

-Não é pra menos Não sou desse jeito!

-Mas não importa! Graças a você, estamos dando um progresso a nossa missão!

-Uhum! -Disse balançando a cabeça e fechando os olhos.  
-Sabe o que também está me intrigando?

-O que?

-Por que o Mu aceitou tão fácil se encontrar com você no parque?

- Não sei...

-Estranho...

-Ah! Fiquei curiosa...

-Com o que?

-O que temos pra fazer até as 3 da tarde?

-simples! Você acha que eu vou acordar cedo quando não se tem um Zeus pegando no seu pé?

-Sei... Hauhaahiuahu!  
-Eu acho que devemos sair para comprar umas roupas... Eu não quero aparecer lá coma mesma roupa!

Kamus só solta um suspiro pensando "Mulher é sempre a mesma. Tanto na terra quanto no céu, elas não mudam!"

-Que tal esse hotel? - Fala Uriko tirando Kamus de seus devaneios

-Nossa! Perfeito! Vamos! -Pega Uriko pela mão, entram no hotel de luxo e vão direto a recepção.

-O que desejam senhores? -diz o recepcionista do Hotel.

-Ahn, dois quarto, por favor.

-Não irão ficar com um quarto de casal? -ergue uma sobrancelha.

-Não senhor. Dois quartos de solteiros! -Corada.

-Oui... -fazendo as reservas - aqui estão as chaves! -entrega a eles os quartos 605 e 606.

Kamus e Uriko subiram pelo elevador, chegando finalmente ao destino e discutindo quem ia ficar com qual quarto.

Depois ta discussão (Uriko pega o 605 e Kamus 606), resolvem tomar um banho e descerem para jantar.

Kamus desceu e entrou no salão onde estavam servindo o jantar tão quieto que chamou a atenção de Uriko.

-O que aconteceu, Kamyu? Está tão quieto! Isso não é normal vindo de você! - Olhou curiosa e ao mesmo tempo preocupada com seu melhor "anjo".

-Nada. Só estava pensando.

-É muita ousadia de minha parte perguntar em que?

-Sabe que não. Estava pensando em como vamos fazer para colocá-los de volta na linha do destino que Zeus traçou pra eles. Acho que vai ser meio difícil! - Disse Kamus se servindo de uma porção de macarrão com molho branco.

-Eu também pensei nisso! Em todo o caso, temos os milagres como ajuda!

-Claro. Vamos usar um milagre pra eles voltarem ao rumo certo e esquecerem que existimos... Poderíamos fazer isso dês do inicio... -meio irritado.

-Eu já percebi que você está irritado. - se servindo também.

-Ah, é que eu non entendo. Por que Zeus non aceita simplesmente que os humanos tracem seus próprios destinos?

-Seria mais prático, mas acho que non seguiria a ordem natural das coisas...

-É...

Rumaram até uma mesa vazia e se sentaram um de frente para o outro e começaram a pensar em seus problemas.

-Sabe Kamus, eu acho que Zeus está dando uma oportunidade para nós!

-Não vejo oportunidade nenhuma! - Kamus parecia estar mais a fim de ver o garfo e a faca cortando o macarrão do que levar em diante aquela conversa

-Uma oportunidade de vermos o quanto estamos enganados em relação aos humanos. Ele está querendo nos mostrar que nem ele é forte o suficiente para que possa fazer um simples mortal humano seguir o que ele mandou desde que nasceu!

Kamus não responde.

-Você entende?

-Oui... Mas acho que seu raciocínio está errado. Se somos arcanjos e temos nosso destino predestinado e non fugimos dele momento nenhum, significa que isso fazia parte do nosso destino. Então significa também que eles non estão fora do destino deles... -continua olhando fixamente seu prato.

Foi à vez de Uriko ficar em silêncio.

-Ah non ser que tenhamos fugido do nosso destino...

-... Mas com a permissão de Zeus...

-Mas ainda sim não estamos no nosso destino. Se isso estiver certo, significa que não somos mais arcanjos.

Silêncio. Era tudo o que restava. Ouviam-se apenas os ruídos irritantes dos talheres chocando-se contra os pratos.

Acabaram por comer em silêncio. Cada um estava certo, mas ao mesmo tempo errado. Parecia não haver lógica em certas partes, mas como diz o ditado "Deus escreve certo com linhas tortas", resolveram não tocar mais no assunto. Zeus deve saber o que faz.

Subiram então pelo elevador, em silêncio. Chegaram à porta de seus quartos e Uriko resolveu quebrar aquele silêncio.

-Então. O que vamos fazer amanhã?

-Dormir até tarde e depois encontrar o Mu na praça? - Sorrindo finalmente.

-Você é bem prático...

-Claro!

-Sei, então, até amanhã?

-Até amanha! Durma com os Anjos... Afinal, vai que precisamos da ajuda deles... P

-Sei... -diz entrando no quarto com calma e depois fechando a porta atrás de si. Deixou os sapatos pelo caminho, assim como a blusa e a calça jeans em Cima da cadeira. Deitou-se na cama e se cobriu com um fino lençol, abraçando o travesseiro enquanto seus olhos pesavam. Dormia profundamente.

* * *

Kamus não fez diferente, mas antes de se deitar, foi à um frigobar pegar alguma coisa pra comer. Parou no meio do caminho ao perceber que estava comendo demais.

"Isso não é normal! Eu acabei de comer, não posso estar com tanta fome assim! Amanhã eu pergunto a Uriko se ela também está tendo a mesma coisa."

Deu de ombros e sentou-se na cama, onde fez uma trança em seus cabelos e deitou.

Acabou dormindo sem ao menos puxar o lençol.

* * *

**N/a da Deni:**

Lalala! Mente fértil. Capítulo muito bizarro cara! XD

Só eu mesmo pra fazer a coitada se atirar na frente do carro! Faze o quê... Era a única coisa que veio na cabeça. inútil

A nossa fic já está na reta final. Lembrando que ela está quase pronta!

Não tenho muito que falar, então até sexta-feira! o/

* * *

**N/a da Teffy:**

_Então nossa aventura **finalmanete** (o/) começa a tomar rumo! Hunnn! Onde será que isso vai dar?_

_Veremos, Veremos, Veremos._

_Ah é. Quanto ao fato do **Yaoi**, eu vou **sim **escrever uma **side story** do passado do Kamus com Yaoi dele e do Milo._

_**Mas ela só vai ser publicada quando o capitulo 8 ou 9 ser publicado**. O que acontece é que os dois capítulos estão **relacionados** entendeu?_

_**Non adianta** ficar pedindo para publicar mais rápido, principalmente porque ainda non está digitada... XD_

_Quanto aos **reviews**, eu e a Deni combinamos que cada vez uma vai responder. E dessa vez sou **EU! **(solta fogos de artifícios)._

_Enton vamos lá!_

_**Mumu-Kun** – Oie Mumu! Bom, pelo o que eu soube você e a Deni são amigas... espero que ela non estrague a surpresa... XD Quanto ao momento Yaoi, vai acontecer na side story siiiiim! Até porque sou viciada nos dois... XD Beijos!_

_**Ana Paula **– Nhia, brigada pelos elogios Ana! O Kamus ta como o manga, cabelos vermelhos... se non non seria eu escrevendo né? XD Brigadinha de novo por ler! Kissus e Bacinhus!_

_**Anjo de Andrômeda **– Oizinho! Que bom que gostou, e está acompanhando! É sempre bom saber disso! Êta gente doida por Yaoi... XD vai ter sim Yaoi, quando a fic entrar no ar eu aviso a vocês! Brigada pelos elogios! Kissus!_

_**Yasmin **– Oi mãe! Que bom que gostou e vai estar sempre vendo os novos capítulos. E brigada pelo apoio pra escrever as coisas! Kissus!_

_É só isso mesmo pessoas!_

_Kissus e Bacinhus!_

_Teffy_


	3. O que é isso?

**_Atenção, Saint Seiya não nos pertence. Pertence ao Massami Kurumada. E os personagens: Teffy, Uriko e Alice são criações nossas. Créditos são bons!

* * *

_**

**Na Linha do Destino**

_Cap. 2 - O que é isso?_

Uriko acordou um tanto quanto cansada apesar de ter acordado às dez e meia da manhã. Sentia-se estranha com o corpo humano que recebera para cumprir sua missão. Levantou sonolenta, meio zonza. Esfregou as mãos nos olhos enquanto bocejava e ia em direção ao banheiro para lavar o rosto.  
"FOME! Parece que é só pra isso que eu vivo! Credo! Desse jeito não tem como meu corpo humano agüentar!"

Uriko Pensava enquanto penteava seus cabelos na frente do espelho do banheiro, pronta para sair e arrastar Kamus consigo.

-Prontinha! - Disse se olhando mais uma vez - Estás linda como sempre Uriko! Agora, vamos às compras!

Sai do quarto do hotel com tudo pronto para o seu dia de comprar e vai ao quarto do lado chamar por Kamus.

* * *

Kamus com calma foi acordando também, o sol batia diretamente em seu rosto, e levantou-se esfregando com calma os olhos e bocejando. Levantou-se e quase foi parar no chão, onde estavam as asas mesmo? Ah sim. 

Espreguiçou-se e seguiu pra suíte, a fim de escovar os dentes e pentear os cabelos...

Terminou de se arrumar e encarou o espelho com sono, bocejou mais uma vez e amaldiçoou o fato de ter acordado cedo.  
Saiu do Banheiro enquanto pensava no que ia fazer com a situação, Fome! De novo?

-Maldito corpo humano! ¬¬

-Kamus! Abre...! -disse uma Uriko do lado de fora.

Kamus foi até lá com calma, já de calça e abriu a porta.

-Que cara Kamus. O que houve?

-Fome, sono, cansaço e o pior, meu equilíbrio está desestabilizado por causa da falta de asas.

-Ou seja, você acordou de mau humor... u.u

-Pode ser também...

-Está pronto? - Perguntou bem feliz pra ele

-Pra que?

-Para fazer as compras! -Falou dando um belo sorriso e erguendo os braços

-Compras?

-Sim! Vai dizer que esqueceu que combinamos? - Perguntou um pouco chateada

-Eu não me lembro de ter combinado nada! - Curto e grosso

-Ah Kammy, vamos! -basicamente implorando.

- ¬¬ certo. Mas só porque eu tenho que comprar pra mim também...

-Ebaaaa! -pulando feliz enquanto ia ao elevador.

-Por que eu disse isso? ¬¬ - olhando a saltitante Uriko.

-Kamyu! Vamos! -diz acenando do elevador.

-Estou indo... -disse chegando ao local.

Logo eles chegaram ao térreo, e logo apos voltaram a se amontoar nas ruas movimentadas de paris.

As lojas tinham de tudo. Roupas boas e bonitas, para todos os tipos e gostos!

Kamus e Uriko foram andando, comprando, xeretando... Foi um passeio bem divertido porque até Kamus se permitiu gargalhar pelas ruas. Para por um fim no dia das compras, acabaram comprando um sorvete e foram caminhando até o Hotel para se prepararem para o encontro.

-Eu não acredito que você me fez carregar TODAS as suas compras.. ¬¬ - diz um irritado e soterrado por sacolas, Kamus.

-Nhya Kammy, seja um bom anjinho! -diz fazendo uma carinha fofa.

-Sei... ¬¬

-Hei! Que horas são?

-Duas e vinte Por que? -olha pros lados e não encontra Uriko - Uriko?

-Estamos atrasados! -diz uma uriko correndo rápido pelas ruas.  
-Meu Zeus! Eu quase esqueci do encontro! - Kamus aperta o passo carregando as sacolas e tentando correr o, mas rápido possível, já que as sacolas e a falta de prática, não estavam o ajudando muito... Claro, costume de voar.

Nem sabe por quanto tempo ficou correndo, mas só parou quando parou ao lado de Uriko de frente ao elevador, esperando este chegar.

-Ai ai ai! Não vai dar tempo de me arrumar até as 3 da tarde... -reclamava uma Uriko.

-É só vestir uma calça jeans e uma blusa.. ¬¬ - disse simples.

-Não é não, você não entende?

-Não!. u.u

-Mau! Olha!O elevador chegou! Vamos! -puxa o Kamus pelo braço, o fazendo perder o equilíbrio e ir parar no chão do elevador soterrado de compras.

-Ai...

-Nossa... -olhando Kamus soterrado - Strike! - feliz.  
-Para de brincadeira e me ajuda aqui!

-HAHAHA! Sim! - Puxou Kamus pelo braço e o ajudou a pegar as compras

Quando o elevador chegou, Uriko pegou o que era seu e foi para seu quarto, mas antes...

-Agora eu vou me produzir! - Disse piscando um olho para Kamus e entrando no quarto

-Vai lá Chiquita Bacana!

Só agora notou que com ele tinha sobrado três sacolas... Piscou os olhos inconformado. "Ela comprou tudo aquilo?" balançou a cabeça e entrou no quarto, vestindo-se depois com a sua calma natural.

* * *

Depois de tomar um banho e de se secar como um raio, Uriko colocou a sua roupa, uma quente porque o tempo esfriou de repente. Uma blusa de gola alta verde escuro sem mangas, uma saia de jeans que mostrava metade das suas coxas, uma bota preta de cano longo, um, sobretudo marrom e uma boina da mesma cor. Fez uma maquiagem rápida e foi apressar as coisas para o lado de Kamus.

* * *

Kamus estava calmamente sentado na cama, vestia uma blusa azul marinha e uma calça jeans claro, um pouco larga e com algumas correntes.

Estava agora a calçar seus ai star pretos.

Ouviu o típico barulho apresado de batidas na porta e se levantou, ainda ajeitando os cabelos, pra abrir a porta.

-Já está pronta?

-Claro! Sou rápida com esse negócio!

-"Vai nessa... ¬¬" então vamos!

-Vamos!

E lá vão os dois arcanjos enviados por Zeus para cumprirem sua missão, andando em direção ao parque entre os humanos que sequer acreditavam nas suas existências. Como Mu e Teffy ainda não haviam chego, aproveitaram para sentar e conversar sobre o que iriam falar com "seus humanos".

-Tem idéia do que vai falar? -Kamus soou um pouco preocupado

-Nenhuma! Mas eu... - Parou de falar quando viu quem se aproximava

-Olá -diz um Mu

-Domo Tomate! - Cumprimentou Teffy surgindo do nada atrás dos dois.

-Teffy... ¬¬

-Desculpinha Mu!

-u.u Oi pros dois. Eu já vou indo... "Acho que é mais fácil se eles ficarem sozinhos..."

-Ahn, aonde você vai Kamus?

-Andar...

-Ótimo! Tenho companhia! Vamos tomate! -sai puxando Kamus pelo pulso.

-Hei! ù.ú- Já longe pelo parque com Teffy

* * *

-Então, por que me chamou aqui Uriko? -curioso. 

-Ah! - Seu rosto ficou um vermelhinho kawaii de vergonha - Bom, sei lá! Eu achei que você precisava de ajuda...

Mu olhou um pouco espantado e curioso. "Quem é ela? Aprece do nada na minha frente, mal trocamos palavras e ela já viu que eu precisava de ajuda? O que ela é? Vidente?". O cérebro de não parava de pensar e isso deixou Uriko numa situação delicada.

"Meu Zeus! O que eu falo agora?"

* * *

-Vamos tomate! - andando por ai arrastando Kamus. 

-"por que todo mundo adora fazer isso comigo?" Pare de me chamar de tomate! ¬¬ e pra onde está me levando?

-Ok! se você me disser seu nome fica um pouco mais fácil... -irônica.

-Kamus. ¬¬

-Ok Kamus, mas eu não vou te chamar assim porque é feio!

- ¬¬

-Vamos Kammy! Eu tenho que ir à minha escola buscar o boletim, vai que você me dá sorte!

-Ahn... -cora um pouco ao ouvir o "Kammy", voltando a ser puxado - Por que eu daria sorte?

-Eu acredito em anjos! - disse simplesmente, deixando Kamus quieto e abismado.

* * *

-Ah! Nossa! Como sabe que eu precisava de ajuda? - Mu perguntou um pouco sem graça, mas curioso. 

-Sei lá! É só eu olhar pra pessoa que eu já sei! "Mentirosa... Zeus vai te castigar por isso" Ou talvez seja sexto sentido... Não sei!

-Hmm! Bom Então você só pode ser um anjo que caiu do céu pra ter vindo em tão boa hora!

* * *

Kamus já andava lado a lado com Teffy, ou ao menos tentava, e ia conversando. 

-Onde você estuda afinal? É longe... u.u

-Eu quem o diga... XP eu estudo naquele colégio ali! -aponta uma grande escola, A escola de Notre Dame.

-Nossa. Bonita...

-Sem tempo pra ficar admirando a escola, ela não pode se casar com você! Agora vamos, eu tenho que pegar o boletim! -diz voltando a arrastar Kamus.

Teffy arrastava Kamus para as profundezas da escola, e pouco a pouco eles chegaram a um pátio interno, praticamente vazio, a não ser pelos inspetores e uma pessoa sentada atrás de uma mesa.

Seguiram até essa pessoa.

-Por favor, meu boletim!

-Nome?

-Stephanie Fay.

-Aqui está! -entrega um papel a Teffy, que o pega e olha com uma cara abismada.

-Kammy! Você trás sorte! É um anjinho! - toda feliz mostrando seu boletim de notas altas.

-"Se você soubesse o quanto está certa..." -sorri um pouco corado.

* * *

-Que bom então que a minha intuição não falhou! Então, no que precisa de ajuda? 

-Não sei bem ao certo. Parece-me que a minha vida não é como deveria ser!

-Como? "Humanos são incríveis! SUGOI!"

-Não sei explicar! É como se tudo o que eu fizesse, não era para eu estar fazendo. É como se eu estivesse vivendo uma vida que não é minha!

Uriko ficou admirada o quão sensível Mu era em relação a sua vida a ponto de sentir que não estava fazendo o certo.

* * *

-Passei! Passei Passei! -diz Teffy pulando enquanto abraçava o boletim.

-Eu já percebi... u.u

-Ahhh! Graças a você! - Pula no pescoço de Kamus e abraça.

-Ahn... -cora muito bruscamente. "Mais o que ela está fazendo?"

-Oba! Tenho meu anjo da guarda! E ele trás sorte! -com uma cara de sapeca, soltando o pescoço de Kamus.

-Hei! Que idéia é essa? Acha que eu vou te seguir por ai? oO

-Claro! -cara demoníaca- e se não seguir vai se ver comigo... ò.ó

-Ok, eu sigo!

-Adoro gente com personalidade!

-"Maluca... "

* * *

-Bom... O que você acha que está errado em sua vida? - Uriko perguntou se sentando no banco ao lado de Mu 

-Sei lá! Tudo de um tempo pra cá está me fazendo achar que eu estou errado. Minha vida parece que não me pertence mais

-Hum! Eu não sei por onde eu posso te ajudar, mas eu vou tentar!

-Obrigado, Uriko! - Sorriu

* * *

-O que vamos fazer? -Teffy saltitante. 

-Não sei... -disse calmo, com as mãos nos bolsos.

-Como não sabe? Nah, eu quero fazer alguma coisa! -olhando pra Kamus séria.

-AFF... Eu não sei o que podemos fazer...

-Vamos tomar um sorvete?

-Não seria má idéia. "Minha barriga está colada nas costas de fome... ".

-Uhum, Uhum... Tem uma loja aqui perto que o sorvete é muito bom! -sai correndo na frente- Vamos Kammy!

-Estou indo... "O que há de errado na vida dela? Pra mim parece completamente normal..."

* * *

-Eu acho que vai chover! - Uriko disse olhando para cima e vendo o céu acinzentado.

-Realmente. Esta começando a ventar muito! - Mu também olhou para o céu

-O que vamos fazer?

-Podemos ir para minha casa. Mas antes temos que encontrar o seu amigo e a minha irmã! -Mu sugeriu

-Ótima idéia! "Ah! Vou conhecer a casa dele! v"

-Então vamos! - Mu começou a andar e Uriko o seguiu.

* * *

-Hei Teffy, acha que não é melhor voltarmos pro parque? Parece que vai chover e você tem que falar com seu irmão...

-Ah... Droga... Odeio ficar em casa. Mas tudo bem, então vamos! - disse esperando Kamus.

-Ahn, Acho melhor você ir na frente... -disse olhando as ruas.

-Vai me dizer que não sabe onde está? -sendo irônica.

-Não faço. Nem idéia. u.u''

-Não acredito... -cai na risada - certo, vamos então.

Os dois foram "calmamente", ao estilo Teffy, até o parque, onde encontraram Mu e Uriko.

-Ah! Já estávamos indo atrás de vocês! -Mu disse quando Teffy e Kamus se aproximaram deles

-EU PASSEI MU! EU PASSEI! -Disse Teffy pulando no pescoço de mu empolgada

-Ah! Parabéns Teffy! - Disse dando um abraço nela

-Olha! -basicamente enfiando o boletim na cara de Um - Nota máxima! -saltitante.

-Ela é sempre agitada assim? -se joga no banco cansado.

-Acho que eu te dei uma canseira Kammy!

-u.u' Primeiro, tire isso da minha cara Teffy, por favor. -tira o boletim da cara - e sim. Ela dá uma canseira desgraçada em qualquer um.

-Que sorte a sua hein? -diz Uriko irônica.

-Nem te conto...

-Vocês não têm pique pra me acompanhar... Isso sim!

-To sabendo... ¬¬ - diz Mu.

-Eu to morto de fome! - Kamus

-Me diz quando que você não está? ¬¬ - Uriko pergunta

-Então vamos lá pra casa que lá nós conversamos e comemos!

-Eu não quero ir pra casa! ¬¬ - Diz Teffy brava

-Mas vai chover!

-Não sou feita de açúcar... Posso muito bem ficar na chuva

-E pegar um resfriado...

-Ah Mu... Deixa vai?

-Não, vamos pra casa. E até porque você tem que arrumar seu quarto...

-Não está desarrumado... -olhar repreendedor de Mu - Talvez um pouquinho... -mesmo olhar - tá, eu admito, está desarrumado. Mas ainda dá pra ficar lá dentro!

-Sei... Agora vamos.

Logo, as quatro silhuetas foram para a casa de Mu.

Para chegar à casa de Mu, teriam que pegar um ônibus. Ficaram no ponto de ônibus a espera deste. Quando ele chegou, uma chuva forte começou a cair. Pagaram ao cobrador e se sentaram. Teffy e Mu e logo atrás, Uriko e Kamus.

-O que você falou com ele?

-Nada de interessante!

-Suspeitas?

-Nenhuma. E você?

-¬¬ ela me fez correr basicamente a cidade inteira e ficou me chamando de tomate.

-Uh.. Acho que a sua experiência foi pior que a minha.

-Ah não. Teve uma hora, no colégio dela que ela ficou me chamando de anjinho...

-Por quê?

-Dei sorte...

-claro... uhauha!

**----Nos bancos da frente----  
**

-Mu...

-Oi?

-O que vocês ficaram conversando?

-você é fuxiqueira sabia?

-Sabia... Agora me conta!

-Ahn, várias coisas...  
-Tipo o que? - Mais curiosa ainda

-Sobre minha vida, por quê? - Disse olhando para ela

-Nada! -Dando de ombros

-Eu sei por quê! -Disse Mu sorrindo e fechando os olhos

-Por quê?

-Ciúmes! - Gargalhou

-Eu não tenho ciúmes de você! -corada.

-Tem sim... -cara de safado.

-Não tenho não! u.u

-Então por que está corada...?

-Não estou corada...! -cora mais um pouco, virando a cabeça pro lado.

-Está sim... -sorri.

-Não to! -pula em Cima de Mu pra "bater" nele.

-Hei, hei, hei, hei! -tentando segurar os pulsos de Teffy.

**---No banco de Trás---**

-Eles estão se matando? -Uriko.

-Sei lá. Acho que é coisa de irmãos... u.u -Kamus.

-Ok... Ignoramos?

-Ignoramos...  
-Eu estou com fome! uu

-Eu também!

-Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa! - Os dois falaram juntos. Olharam-se e depois caíram na risada.

-Fala você! -Uriko falou enxugando os olhos

-ahuiaiuh! Tá! Ultimamente eu venho sentindo muita fome! - Kamus fala

-Eu também. Mas eu cheguei a uma conclusão. Deve ser porque estamos em corpos humanos...

-Deve ser! - Kamus começou a pensar por esse lado

-Hei! Estamos chegando! - diz Teffy do banco da frente pros dois.

-Oui... -falaram Uriko e Kamus.

-O que vamos fazer depois dessa missão? -perguntou Kamus.

-Eu não sei. Acho que... Voltamos pro Templo... Certo?

-Não sei.

-E se não voltarmos?

-É um risco que temos que correr... -percebe o ônibus parando e Teffy e Mu se levantando - Vamos?

-Claro! - se levanta também, saindo atrás de Teffy e Mu.

Depois de uma corrida básica em Baixo da chuva chegaram ao prédio de Mu e Teffy, entrando finalmente em seu apartamento.

-Vou buscar uma toalha pra vocês... - diz um Mu encharcado.

-Aproveita trás pra mim também Mu! - diz Teffy encharcada.

-¬¬ venha buscar a sua...

-Seu mau! u.u'' -andando atrás de Mu pra dentro do apartamento.  
Mu e Teffy foram ao banheiro se enxugar e buscar umas toalhas aos arcanjos. Uriko observou o apartamento. Era bem grande.

-Bonitinho o apartamento deles!

-Nem ligo! Desde que tenha comida já está bom pra mim!

-Como você é insensível! ¬¬ - Olhou séria para Kamus

-Blé! Vem cá, onde estão os pai deles? - Kamus notou que estava um pouco silencioso local, apesar de uma pequena discussão de Mu e Teffy no banheiro.

- Não sei... Acho que não estão em casa... -Disse Uriko.

-Olha eles estão voltando... -observando Mu e Teffy voltando pra sala.

-Teffy! Eu já disse que não!

-Por quê? Vai por favor!

-Não...!

-Deixaaaa...!

-Não. Você quer tanto tomar banho de chuva pra não ir à escola, certo?

-Ahn bem...

-Foi o que eu imaginei... u.u -se vira pros Arcanjos- Aqui está... -entrega uma toalha a cada um.

-Merci... -diz Kamus secando os cabelos.

-Obrigada! - Uriko se enrolando na toalha.  
-Você é um chato! -Teffy fala raivosa para o irmão

-Já chega Teffy! Não é não! Menina teimosa! - Mu já estava perdendo a paciência

-O que houve? -Uriko pergunta

-O mongol do meu irmão não quer deixar eu tomar banho de chuva!

-Ah! '

-É melhor não teffy! Esta chovendo muito e você pode ficar doente! - Kamus diz depois de se secar

-Até você!

-Vem cá, onde estão seus pais? - Pergunta

-Nossos... Pais? -diz Teffy desmanchando o sorriso de seu rosto.

-Eles estão mortos... -diz Mu Baixo com os olhos um pouco nublados.

-Sinto Muito. Me desculpe fazer você se relembrar disso... -Diz Kamus.

-Tudo bem... -diz Teffy com "algum centésimo" de sorriso de volta.

-Vocês devem estar com fome, certo? -Diz Mu tentando aliviar o clima pesado.

-Siiim! -Uriko, Kamus e Teffy em uníssono.

-Imaginei , vamos, vou pedir uma pizza...

-Pizzaaaaaaaaa! - Teffy feliz.

Mu foi guiando todos até a cozinha, onde se sentaram, e logo pediu pelo telefone uma pizza.  
-Então, de onde vocês são? -Teffy pergunta à eles enquanto Mu telefonava para a pizzaria

-Nós viemos de... Veneza! É isso! Veneza! ' "Quase que eu acabo com tudo!" - Uriko respira aliviada.

-Puxa que legal! Sempre quis conhecer! - Olhos brilhantes - Como é lá?

-Chato! Só tem prédio e água! uú - Kamus bem "simple that!"

-O que é chato? - Mu chegou

-Eles vieram de Veneza Mu! Que lindo! Mas o Tomate disse que é chato lá!

-Chato?

-Claro. É tudo igual. E as pedras são numeradas por ser "patrimônio mundial"... u.u

-Nossa. Sempre quis conhecer... -Diz Teffy.

-Você vai adorar Teffy! - Diz Uriko.

-Ding Dong- (onomatopéia tosca).

-Acho que é a pizza... -Mu.

-Pizza! Ehhh! -Teffy.

Logo Mu voltou com a pizza, e o que eu posso dizer? Foi completamente atacada e devorada pelos 3 esfomeados, lê-se Uriko, Kamus e Teffy.  
Depois de detonarem com a pizza, Teffy da a sugestão de ver televisão. Como não tinham muito que fazer, rumaram até a sala e se sentaram no sofá e Teffy sentou no chão.

-Deve estar passando Yu Yu Hakusho! o/ - e coloca no Cartoon Network para ver

-Nós não queremos ver isso! -Mu diz

-¬¬

-Deixa ela Mu! Eu e o Kamus não gostamos de TV!

-Diz por você mesma! TV é tudo! Anda menina! Liga logo essa TV pra eu ver Yu Yu

Kamus e Teffy cantando a musiquinha da abertura de Yu Yu...

-"Não sabia que tinha Tv no templo... ¬¬ tenho que falar depois com o Kamus!" -Pensa Uriko, vendo os dois todos empolgados no chão cantando.

-Como vocês podem gostar disso? -diz Mu.

-Gostando! - Teffy e Kamus.

-Ninguém merece... - Uriko.  
-Então, Uriko! O que fez você sair de Veneza para a Agitada Paris? -Mu querendo puxar assunto

-Eu vim a passeio com o Kamus! "Lá vem ele com essas perguntar, só pra me complicar mais!" - Pensou

-É seu namorado?

-Não! Não! De forma alguma! Eu jamais namoraria esse rabugento!

-EU OUVI ISSO, URIKO! -disse se virando do nada

-Não diga que você não é rabugento Kamus! -brava.

-Eu não sou rabugento.. ¬¬

-Ah é sim... ù.ú pior é quando está de mau humor!

-Ele não está de mau humor hoje? -Teffy.

-Não... u.u' -Kamus.

-Mon Dieu... Não quero estar perto de você quando estiver de mau humor...

-ù.ú -Kamus.

-Mas de qualquer maneira. O que fazem em paris? -Diz Mu Rindo um pouco graças à discussão sem sentido de Teffy e Kamus.

-Ah é uma história longa... "Ai meu Zeus! O que eu falo agora?" -Uriko.  
-Pode contar?

-Ahn... É que... -Uriko estava se enrolando nas respostas

-É uma longa história o roxinho. Depois a gente conta, Agora calem essas bocas que a gente quer escutar! ù.ú

-Tá bem! Ç.Ç - Mu e Uriko disseram juntos com medo da "Ira do Tomate"

-Acabo! Ç.Ç -Teffy reclamando que tinha acabado.

-Olhe pelo lado bom, Suas mentes não vão ficar mais poluídas do que já são... -Uriko.

-Minha mente não é poluída... ¬¬ -Kamus.

-Inu Yashaaaaaa! -olhando fixamente a Tv enquanto começava InuYasha.

- Minha irmã me surpreende... -Mu.

-A nós também... -Uriko e Kamus em Uníssono.

-Como pode ter uma mente tão... Adepta a desenhos japoneses? -Uriko.

-Como pode gostar de todos os animes que eu amo? -Kamus.  
-Affe Kamus! ¬¬

-O que? O QUE? Ó.Õ

-Ele é sempre assim? - Mu pergunta

-Infelizmente Sim! uú

-O QUE QUÊ FOI?

-Nada... -Mu e Uriko juntos

-Cala a boca e olha pra TV! ò.ó -Teffy estava irritada porque não conseguia escutar com Kamus gritando em seus ouvidos

-Tá! Ms depois que vou querer saber o porquê disso! -E voltasse para a tv.

-É cada doido... u.ú -Uriko.

-Você tem certeza que quer ver isso? -Mu.

-Claro! -Kamus e Teffy.

-É obvio que não... -Uriko reclama cruzando os braços.

-Somos dois. Vamos, vou ver se consigo pegar algum jogo no quarto da Teffy para se jogar.

-Ok!

Os dois abrem a porta do quarto de Teffy, e de lá sai dois Cachorros e uma ave, estava realmente uma bagunça, mas eles iam pé por pé até chegar ao armário de jogos.

-Qual você quer jogar Uriko? -Olhando os jogos.

-Qualquer um!

-Ok... -pegando um jogo.

-Ô Mu...

-Eu? -diz tirando a cabeça de dentro do armário junto com o jogo.

-Aquela pilha de roupa tá me olhando. -aponta para uma pilha de Roupa no chão.

-Não deve ser nada...

-Tomara.

A pilha se mexe...

-Aquela coisa tá se mexendo! -diz uriko se afastando mais da pilha de roupa.

-Isso é assustador... -Mu.

A pilha se mexe mais, andando na direção dos dois.

-Ah! Essa coisa tá vindo pra cá! -Uriko se esconde atrás de Mu.

E quando ela estava chegando perto deles...  
-MEU ZEUS! O QUE QUÊ É ISSO! Oo - Mu tira debaixo da pilha um coelho marrom e pega ele pelas orelhas

-QUE FOFINHO! Não faz assim com ele! ò.ó -Uriko pega o coelho no colo e começa a apertar

-TEFFYYYYYYYYYY! -Mu gritou com raiva

Teffy que estava vendo TVve fome., escutou Mu gritando de seu quarto e se assustou

-Caramba! O que que você fez? -Kamus estava impressionado com a altura do berro de Mu!

* * *

_**N/a da Teffy: **Voltamos! Gente, estão gostando? Sim, eles vãoi acabar ficando gordos de tanto comer... u.u'' Mas... É o jeito deles né? XD_

_A coelhinha fofa situada na ultima cena é a Alice... Vocês vão acabar se apegando a ela, assim como nós duas amamos ela... o.o_

_Ah! Lembrando, vamos postar **uma **vez por semana! E lembrando que essa fic tem 14 capitulos, ela já esta toda digitada ok?_

_Nhia, que pobreza gente, **1 review?** As pessoas amam a gente... u.u'_

_Bom, mas como non sou eu que respondo, eu vou indo!_

_Kissus e Bacinhus!_

_Teffy

* * *

_

**N/a da Deni:** HOHOHO! Poisé! Chegou a hora da aparicção de Alice! xDD

Essa coelinha vai sofrer tadinha!

Estou com um belo plano para a próxima fic... RIsada Malína

Agora eu vou respodenr AO REVIEW. Só tivemos 1! TT Que pobre: P

Ana Paula: Sim! O Mu estava atrasado para a Faculdade e a Teffy tava correndo atrás dele. u.u Tá todo mundo com fome porque... Descubra! xD Mais tarde aparece o porquê!

Não! Não vai ser o Kamyu que vai ficar gordo... É um outro ser! (Intromissão da Teffy: Ela está definhando tadinha... YY) xD

Valeu pelo review!


	4. Coelhos, Anões e Asas

_**Atenção, Saint Seiya não nos pertence. Pertence ao Massami Kurumada. E os personagens: Teffy, Uriko e Alice são criações nossas. Créditos são bons! ****

* * *

**_

**Na Linha do Destino**

_Cap. 3 - Coelhos, Anões e Asas_

-Ahn.. sei lá... -Indo para o quarto acompanhada de Kamus.

-Voz potente em Mu! -Uriko diz acariciando o coelhinho em seu colo.

-Oui Muzinho querido... -Diz Teffy só com a cabeça pra dentro do quarto.

-O que é isso? -aponta o coelho.

-O coelho? É que... Ahn... Bem... -tentando achar uma resposta.

-Estou esperando.

-É que os alienígenas entraram no meu quarto e deixaram esse coelho mutante aqui! -fala Teffy fazendo umas caras de assustar.

-Você está vendo animes de mais... -falou Kamus.

-A verdade... ¬¬

-Ok OK... Tinha um cara na rua com ele, sabe, perto da avenida, e esse cara tá todo dia lá vendendo animaizinhos, ai eu me irritei, ele tava querendo jogar o coelhinho na avenida, ai eu "salvei" ele... E escondi ele no meu quarto a mais ou menos uns 3 meses...

-Nossa... O.O

-Você estava escondendo o coelho há três meses no seu quarto? O.O - Uriko perguntou com os olhos arregalados

-É! Mas o que você prefere? Um coelhinho inocente morrer atropelado por um cara idiota, ou ele escondido são e salvo no meu quarto? -Teffy apelando pra chantagem

-Nenhum dos dois, Teffy! Agora livre-se desse coelho! -Mu estava com raiva!

-NÃO MU! - Teffy e Uriko pediram a Mu com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Tá bom, tá bom... ¬¬ - diz Mu.

-'Isso foi por causa da Teffy ou da Uriko?' - pensa Kamus quieto.

-Eba! o/ -Teffy.

- Ele é tão fofinho! - Uriko. -Ele tem nome? -Pergunta feliz pra Teffy

-Ainda não! Não consegui colocar um nome descente pra ela... E é uma coelha!

-Ah! Eu não sabia... Mas deixa eu te ajudar! xD

-OBAAAAA! Então, que nome você quer dar?

-Não sei! Ç.Ç

Mu e Kamus se olham e deixam as duas no quarto pensando num nome para a coelha.

-Só a Teffy mesmo... u.ú -Mu irritado.

-Ah, o que tem de mais?

-Acho que só o fato de ter um coelho em casa?

-Coelha...

-Certo... Coelha... ¬¬

-Olhe pelo lado bom. Ao menos a vida da bixinha foi salva.

-Você fala como se isso fosse muito sagrado.

-E não é? É uma vida.

-Pode até ser e... -Mu nota a bagunça que os dois Cachorros fizeram em sua sala - TEFEEEEEEFY!

-Oi? eu já ia pegar eles.. -aparece Teffy na sala e leva os para o quarto.

---No quarto---

-Nhyaaa! Ela tem cara de ser... -Uriko pensava num nome pra coelha olhando pra cara dela

-E o nome precisa ter a cara do bicho? oO

-Ora... Pra ficar mais bonitinho sim! Tipo, você não vai dar o nome de Rochilda pra Madonna! uú

-AIUAIHUAIHUIhihau! Realmente! Então, diga lá o nome! - Teffy curiosa no nome

-Alice. Que tal?

-Adorei! o

-Então você se chama Alice! - Uriko ergue o coelho.

Teffy ergueu o coelhinho marrom para o alto e depois sorriu, soltando o bichinho no chão junto com os outros animais.

-Você devia arrumar isso de vez em quando sabia? oO -Uriko olhando ao redor.

-É, faço idéia...

-Vamos lá pra sala?

-Dês que o Mu não me mate... u.u''

-Seu irmão te adora. Ele não vai te matar... Talvez esganar, matar não...

-uhauahua certo...

--Na sala--

Depois que Teffy veio buscar os cachorros, Mu e Kamus se sentam no sofá e começam a conversar.

-Você gosta muito da sua irmã, não?

-Sim. Tenho que gostar né? É minha irmã! -Mu deu uma risadinha

-Sim. Mas me conte, ela dá muito trabalho pra você, não?

-As vezes. Não é sempre. Me ajuda bastante quando peço... E por milagre quando eu não preciso!

-As irmãs são feitas pra isso...

-oO Tem irmãos?

-Não... Apenas considero Uriko uma irmã.

-Entendo...

-Mu, Kammy! Achei um nome pra coelha! Foi a Uriko que deu! Alice!

-Oui! Não é bonitinho?

-Muito... - falaram juntos.

-Nhyaaaaaaaa! - Fala contente, mas olha para janela - Já está tarde!

-É verdade. Melhor nas irmos Uriko! Já demos trabalho o suficiente pra eles por hoje - Disse Kamus se levantando do sofá

-Credo Kamus, pelo menos pergunta se precisam de ajuda para limpar! - Uriko repreende Kamus pela sua "falta de educação"

-Tá bom, tá bom! - Voltasse a Mu - Precisam de ajuda?

-Não, obrigado... -disse Mu.

-Então tá... Acho que temos que ir né Kamus?

-Oui!

Uriko e Kamus logo se retiraram, e chegaram ao hotel rapidamente.

Kamus viera conversando com Uriko coisas básicas de sempre, o de praxe, no dia seguinte iriam ver o que fazer a respeito dos humanos.

-Eu posso saber o que você e o Mu estavam conversando hoje quando a gente foi na sala falar no nome da coelha?

-Perguntei a ele se a Teffy dava muito trabalho. Mas ele disse que não. Perguntou se eu tinha irmão... Eu disse que não, mas falei que eu te considerava uma irmã... - Respondeu

-AAAAAAAHHH! QUE FOFO! - E pulou no pescoço de Kamus

-Para! Me solta! Por que você sempre faz isso?

-Sei lá! Da vontade! n.nv

-Todo mundo faz isso em mim... Por quê? -Kamus.

-Você é fofo... Simples né? -Aperta as bochechas de Kamus.

-Tá, tá, tá... Solta... u.u -tirando as mãos de Uriko das suas bochechas- e vocês, o que ficaram conversando?

-Nada! Só ficamos escolhendo um nome pra coelhinha... E eu também te considero um irmão pra mim!

-Hn! Você nem pra me ajudar na minha missão, né?

-Ora! Corra atrás! Eu já tenho a minha pra me preocupar!

Kamus só suspira. Realmente, se não fosse pela Uriko, eles estariam ainda travados no mesmo lugar. "Melhor eu começar a me mexer ao invés de ficar esperando ela fazer tudo por mim!". E entraram no hotel.

Logo eles pegaram o elevador e se dirigiram aos seus quartos. Kamus entrou no seu e deixou as roupas pra trás numa cadeira e entrou na suíte pra tomar um banho. Tomou um banho morno e logo depois se secou ao sair.

Deitou em sua cama, ligando o ventilador e se cobriu. Afinal, Era inverno!

Logo adormeceu.

* * *

Uriko após entrar no quarto e tomar seu banho, pensou como foi divertido o segundo dia na terra. Fez coisas diferentes dessa vez. Não ficou só andando pelos campos do templo de Zeus. Pensou também em como iria ajudar Mu na sua vida e, ajudar Kamus com a Teffy. Achou melhor pensar deitada na cama, mas acabou dormindo.

* * *

Kamus acordou no meio da noite, suava um pouco, estava tendo outro pressentimento ruim. Aquele sonho... 

Há anos não tinha o mesmo sonho, por que agora que estava de volta teria? Estava fora da proteção de Zeus?

Olhou em volta e viu que ainda estava no quarto de Hotel e viu também o quanto tinha se remexido, voltou a se cobrir e olhou a janela... "Vai amanhecer em breve..."

Logo, voltou a dormir...

* * *

-Nhyaaa! - Uriko se espreguiçou depois de acordar e se sentou na cama. - Caramba! Devia estar realmente cansada... Dormi feito uma pedra. 

Se levantou e foi lavar o rosto na banheiro. Deixou a água gelada bater no seu rosto quente, e a fez acordar imediatamente. Depois, saiu do banheiro, se trocou e foi chamar Kamus para descer para o café.

Bateu na porta de seu quarto, mas ele não respondeu. Continuou a bater e nada.

-Kamus! Abre!... KAMUS! -continuava a bater, mas ninguém respondia "Será que aconteceu algo com ele?".

Kamus estava subindo de novo, ele vinha vestido com um, sobretudo negro, uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta, seus cabelos estavam presos em uma caprichosa trança, trazia consigo um saco de papel meio alaranjado.

-Uriko? O que houve? -percebeu a garota a bater na porta de seu quarto.

-Kammy! Ah! Você tá bem! -suspirou aliviada - Onde pensa que vai sem me avisar? -brava.

-Comprar pão? -disse irônico.  
-Ah! Você quase me matou do coração, homem de Zeus! -Disse aliviada

-Por quê? -Fez cara de quem não estava entendendo

-Eu fiquei aqui batendo na porta do seu quarto e você não respondia. Pensei que tivesse acontecido algo ruim com você.

-Hmmm... É porque eu sai!

-To vendo!

-Mas e ai, quer pão? - oferece o saco de paezinhos doces pra Uriko.

-Ah, eu quero.. -disse pegando um - Por que você acordou tão cedo?

-Ah, é por que... -engole o pedaço de pão que tinha na boca - tive aquele sonho de novo. Alguma coisa ruim deve estar pra acontecer...

-Ai! Vira essa boca pra lá! -croque em Kamus - Vamos, temos coisas a fazer!

-Sério? -disse Kamus seguindo ela - Tipo o que?

-Tipo pensar em como vamos botar Mu e Teffy na linha de novo.

-Ah! Não estou a fim de pensar nisso agora!

-Blé! Diga-me Kamus, se você colocar Teffy na linha, ela ira viajar e morrer, certo? -Perguntou Uriko apertando o botão para "chamar" o elevador.

-Certo... E eu acho que isso não está certo... Você acha?

-Não sei. Se Zeus definiu que fosse assim eu acho que está certo.

-Eu não sei se quero que ela morra...

-Vai me dizer que você tá...

-Não! -disse rápido corando - Só acho que ela não podia se machucar, e aposto que se fosse com o Mu você também estaria assim...

-Ah... Acho que estaria...

-E pensa só no sofrimento que seria pro Mu perder a irmã... Ele disse que adora ela...

-Tem razão.  
-Não acho certo. Zeus às vezes é cruel demais!

-Sim! Também acho isso. Tadinho do Mu, só resta à irmã e se ela morrer, será a nossa culpa. - Disse Uriko triste

-Nossa culpa nada. Zeus quis assim. Não vou fazer nada quando a garota morrer e Mu culpar Zeus por isso. -Disse um tanto bravo

-Você está certo. Mas não é muito le... - Uriko parou de falar

-O que foi? - Kamus pergunta olhando pra ela.

Já estavam lá em Baixo quando Uriko falou.

-Shhh... Escute... -falou pedindo silêncio a Kamus.

-Não estou ouvindo nada...

-Exato. Quieto de mais.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Alguma coisa vai acontecer... -disse Uriko andando devagar pelo corredor, seus sapatos fazendo ruídos ao andar.

Kamus tinha deixado a sacola de pães no chão, olhava para os lados e seguia em frente, ao lado oposto a Uriko.

Non ouvia mais o ruído dos sapatos de Uriko. Silêncio. Total Silêncio. O mau pressentimento voltou a tomar conta de seu ser, andava rápido pra onde Uriko tinha ido.

-Ah! seu malditos! -ouvia-se a voz de Uriko ao fim do corredor.

Kamus chegou lá mais que depressa. Viu então a cena de uriko com suas asas a mostra sendo levada pelos anões.

Eles entraram rapidamente em um buraco, que logo se fechou. Kamus ainda tentou colocar as mãos onde estava o buraco. Nada.

Uriko tinha sido levada.

"E agora, o que eu faço?" pensou desesperado.

* * *

Uriko foi andando pelo salão silencioso. Alguma coisa muito errada estava acontecendo, não era normal as dez da manhã, um hotel ficar em silêncio. Continuou andando, até que atrás das pilastras do hall de entrada, saíram treze anões que pularam em cima dela. 

-Ah! Seus malditos! -Foi nesse momento que suas asas apareceram, mas foi inútil porque os anões já tinham total domínio da situação. Tentou se livrar deles. Mas era impossível. Viu quando surgiu um buraco no meio do salão e os anões seguiram em frente.

* * *

Kamus se levantou rápido. Anões, Pra onde irião? É isso! Ia falar com o mago encarnado na Terra, ele deveria saber a entrada! 

Levantou-se rápido do chão e seguiu para fora do hotel, correndo pelas ruas chegou a uma preserva natural. "Uma Floresta em plena paris. Isso mesmo..." entrou na preserva e logo estava frente a frente com uma barreira invisível ao olho humano.

Adentrou na velha cabana por de trás da barreira

-O que querem de mim? -Uriko estava apavorada. Jamais pensou ser uma vítima dos anões que tinham fama de ser bastante cruéis com os servos de Zeus. Ela é que não queria "provar pra saber".

-O que você acha arcanjo maldito? Vamos acabar com a raça de vocês um por um! - Disse um anão que segurava o seu braço esquerdo.

-Vocês podem viver no mundo dos humanos normalmente, enquanto Zeus não quer nem da nossa existência! - O anão que estava segurando uma de suas asas.

Assim que Kamus adentrou na cabana vários seres místicos o cercaram.

-Como entrou aqui humano? O que pretende? -Falou um aprendiz de mago.

-Primeiramente. Não sou um humano. -falou em alto e bom som, finalmente deixando suas asas expostas - E vim aqui para falar com o mais sábio de todos os magos.

-Oh... Desculpe senhor Arcanjo. Venha conosco, vou levá-lo até o mestre.

Eles seguiram até uma sala e Kamus entrou, deixando pra trás todas as outras pessoas.

-Mago... -Kamus começou, mas foi interrompido.

-Sei que veio aqui atrás da entrada pro mundo dos gnomos Arcanjo de Zeus.

-Como sabes? -disse um pouco impressionado.

-Non sou chamado de Mago mais sábio a toa.

Kamus sorriu de leve enquanto ouvia as recomendações.

* * *

-Agora fique quieta que vamos cuidar de você! Hehehehe! 

Uriko se viu entrando em um tipo de câmara dentro de um castelo. Na sala, havia vários instrumentos que pareciam ser de tortura. Estremeceu. Ficou com mais medo ainda, porque sabia o que vinha a partir dali. Os anões a prenderam numa parede onde havia duas algemas para prender os braços. Agora ela só podia contar com Kamus... E de pressa!

* * *

-Ao pé da montanha mais alta da China. Como se isso fosse fácil! Como eu vou saber qual é a montanha mais alta? -disse Kamus muito bravo enquanto batia suas asas. 

Tinha sido tele transportado para China, o único lugar que tinha uma entrada para o reino dos anões, e antes de ir embora tinha recebido certo truque de mágica. Seu sobretudo agora o deixava invisível. Podia voar.

E agora estava voando china a fora a procura da montanha mais alta.

Que a propósito foi logo encontrada. Pousou suavemente enquanto encolhia suas asas. Percebeu a barreira invisível, parecida com a da cabana, e tratou de passar depressa, tinha que achar uriko.

Andava pelo reino dos anões sem preocupação. Ninguém o via. Sorriu internamente e correu mais rápido, chegando finalmente onde mantinham os presos.

* * *

-Ah! - Soltou mais um grito de dor após receber mais uma de várias chicotadas anteriores. O sangue escorria pelo seu peito - agora nu - e deixava o chão encharcado. Notou que não recebeu mais chicotadas. "Acabou, graça a Zeus!", mas estava completamente enganada, se dependesse dos anões, eles estariam ainda só começando com o massacre. 

Tiraram ela da parede e a deitaram em um tipo de mesa de sacrifícios de bruços. Estava fraca e com muito medo para pensar.

-Agora vamos dar um jeito nessas asas! -Falou um anão com algo parecido com uma foice. "Kamus... Onde você está?" E desabou num choro desesperado.

* * *

Ouviu mais um grito de dor. Droga! Estava longe ainda, abriu as asas e voou o mais rápido que pode ficado frente a frente com a porta. Deu um chute forte, fazendo-a bater contra a parede num baque surde, e sem querer, acertou dois anões. 

Viu o estado deplorável de Uriko, e entrou na sala rapidamente. Tirou seu sobretudo e cobriu o corpo de Uriko, estava ferida.

-Seus malditos. -falou entre dentes, pegando um tipo de espada de duas lâminas no chão.

Deu o primeiro golpe, e o segundo e o terceiro. Fora treinado para se defender assim, e não seria alguns anões que iria contradizê-lo.

Saiu rapidamente da sala junto com Uriko.

-Ka-mus! Como... Veio at - é aqui? - Perguntou susurrando sentindo dor em cada ferida aberta. Sentiu na pele a crueldade dos anões sobre si. Estava feliz por Kamus ter chego na hora, mas seria melhor se tivesse chego um pouco cantes, mas também já queria demais. Estava muito fraca pela perda de sangue e nem conseguiu escutar a resposta de Kamus, e desmaiou.  
Kamus a pegou no colo com cuidado, e levantou vôo, voava rápido, apesar de ter muitos anões atrás de si. Saiu finalmente do reino e levantou vôo para os céus. Tão alto que os humanos não poderiam ver.

-Está segura agora Uriko. -murmurou para Uriko baixinho.

Pousou suavemente numa rua desabitada de paris. Suas asas sumiram rapidamente.

Sentia fome, frio e cansaço, mas não iria abandonar a sua 'irmã' assim. Andou meio desastradamente pelas ruas e finalmente chegou ao hospital.

Teriam que internar Uriko para cuidar dos ferimentos. Sentou-se numa das poltronas da sala de espera e suspirou cansado. Logo o chamaram novamente.

Podia ir ver Uriko no quarto.

* * *

Não sentia mais dor. Na verdade, sentia sim, mas era bem menos da que sentia antes. Sentiu que estava agora, deitada num lugar macio, não mais a pedra fria de antes. Reconheceu que era uma cama. Estava tapada com um cobertor e estava bem quentinho e aconchegante ali, foi quando escuto alguém abrindo e fechando a porta. Abriu os olhos e fitou um preocupado Kamus. 

-Você está melhor Uriko? -disse sentando-se ao seu lado.

No seu rosto tinha um pequeno curativo, assim como braços e pernas. Tinha uma aparência cansada, mas ainda sim preocupada.

-Sim! Estou bem, mas ainda com medo daqueles anões. Acho difícil conseguir esquecer o que eu passei. Mas mesmo assim, obrigada por ter ido me salvar! - Tentou responder normalmente, mas sua voz e olhar denunciavam a preocupação e o medo dentro de si.

-Espero que você melhore... -sorri fracamente - mais saiba que voar da china a paris non é fácil... .-brincou um pouco - mas tudo bem...

* * *

_**N/A Deni**: Aeee! o/ Quase esquecemos de atulizar a fic hoje! O.Ov Sabe como é né, carnaval... xDD  
Tadinha da Uriko! TT (tadinha pra vocês! Eu adoro judiar com os personagens! Mwahahaha!) Quase morreu! Kamus foi o herói do dia! Salvou sua pseudo-irmã! xDD Anões malditos! ò.ó  
Mas coisas estão para acontecer no próximo episódio! Esperem para ler! o/  
**MANDEM REVIEWS!** _

**

* * *

**

**N/a Teffy: **Adivinha quem reapareceu? Morrer ainda non morri, mas desapareci... XD é que eu tive alguns probleminhas (lê-se: esqueceu da fic) e eu non atualizei... XD  
Mas sem problemas... Nós voltamos o/  
E ai... Gostando da fic? Espero que sim... Foi bem divertido escreve-la... n.n  
Mas quanto aos reviews...**POXA**! só temos recebido um review! Estou pensando em fazer um esquema... Iremos atualizar toda sexta feira **SE** tivermos **no minimo** 3 reviews no capitulo...  
Mas ainda só estou pensando... Ok?  
Enton que tal vocês ajudarem a gente comentando hein?  
Reviews Ajudam! XD

Mas chegou a hora mais divertida do programa! (Programa? Que programa? N/a's das Autoras? XD) A hora de responder os reviews! (que no caso foi 1 review! ç.ç)  
Vamos lá! o/

Anjo de Andromeda: Nhya! Que bom que você gostou... realmente... esses dois non param um segundo... o.o e non é só impressão sua... **EU TENHO UMA PAIXÃO POR ANIMAISINHOS FOFOS E KAWAIIS**! (carinha kawaii) espero que você continue lendo e comentando! Kissus!

Acho que chegou a ora de eu ir emboraaaaa... (carinha triste)  
(fogos de artificios soltos pelos leitores que cansaram desse N/a)  
Mas eu volto! ('v' com os dedinhos)  
(Carinhas tristes ao perceberem que de um jeito ou de outro ia ter mais alguma coisa longa dessa)

K: Teffy, para de escrever e vamos logo... u.ú  
T: Nhaaa... Já vou... (agarrada na alice) Bom gente... Vou indo! Kissus e Bacinhus!  
Teffy


	5. Acidentes no Circo?

**_Na Linha do Destino

* * *

_**

_Cap. 4 - Acidentes no circo?_

Levantou-se com calma. Deitando de um jeito qualquer no sofá. Apoiou a cabeça na almofada e colocou as pernas por Cima do braço do sofá. deixando-as penduradas do lado de fora e fechou os olhos. Estava realmente muito cansado.

Nesse momento o estomago de Kamus roncou alto.

-Acho que eu vou ir lá em Baixo buscar algo pra comermos. -sorriu calmo e se levantou saindo do quarto e descendo até a cantina.

Comprou dois salgadinhos, refrigerante e chocolate. Subiu calmamente até o quarto.

* * *

- Nhyaaa! Eu to cansada! Uú - Falou sozinha, mas Kamus apareceu na porta - Oba! O que comprou pra mim? 

-Salgadinhos, refrigerante e chocolate! - Respondeu calmo quando viu que Uriko havia melhorado um pouco seu humor!

-Oba! 8D  
Entregou um pacote de salgadinhos a Uriko e sentou-se na frente dela comendo o outro.

-Ai! você comprou coca-cola! Que bom!

-Acho que você já tá melhor hein Uriko?

-Bastante. Mas ainda non entendi como você chegou até lá...

-Longa história. Mais tarde eu te conto! - disse enchendo a boca de salgadinhos.

-Ai Kammy... Brigada por me salvar...

-Non foi nada...  
-Aliás... O que o médico disse quando viu você chegando comigo?

-Perguntou o obvio né? uú

-Perguntou se você havia me estuprado? O.O - Disse meio que na brincadeira

-¬¬ Porque acha isso?

-Porque eu estava nua?

-Você non estava nua... u.ú Se non tinha morrido antes de chagar aqui...

-Como assim?

-Viemos voando e vou te contar tava um frio...

-Como assim eu non estava nua? oO

-Eu te emprestei meu sobretudo...

-E você veio com frio?

-Claro. Ao menos eu estava com saúde e... ACTHIN! -espirra.

-Você está gripado por minha culpa... -abaixa a cabeça.

-Hei! Não é uma gripinha que vai me abalar né!

-Nah...

-Eu não vou morrer! uú

-Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim, você ficou doente por minha causa.

-Não foi culpa sua! Queria ver então se ao invés de ter colocado o sobretudo em você, eu tivesse ficado com ele e... -Cortado

-E se tivesse olhado pra alguma coisa minha eu ia te bater! ò.ó

- -cora- pode deixar eu non vi! juro!

-Acho bom mesmo...! u.ú

-Ei, vai comer o chocolate? -aponta o chocolate, o seu já tinha ido.

-É obvoi que sim! -abraça o chocolate- é meu! u.u

-Ah é!

-Ah é o que?

-o Mu e a Teffy vem ai. Eles ligaram pra gente e non encontraram e ficaram preocupados... Mas com o tempo que você ficou internada eu fui lá no hotel e...

-Eles vem?

-É... Vem sim..  
-Meu Zeus! - Disse desesperada

-O que que foi?

-O que eles vem fazer aqui?

-Te visitar? -Respondeu irônico

-Disso eu sei! ¬¬ O que você disse pra eles quando perguntaram o que eu fazia no hospital? O que o médico disse que você ainda nem me respondeu! Quando eu vou sair daqui? Eu quero ir no banheiro! Ah! Me cale por favor! -Foi soterrando Kamus com várias perguntas

-Calma Uriko!

-Falaaaa! eu quero saber!

-Ouw... coisa por coisa... o que eles perguntaram eu non sei porque eles non perguntaram. Vão perguntar assim que chegarem. O médico acreditou que você teve um acidente no circo... ¬¬ você deve sair amanhã e o Banheiro é no final do corredor... u.u

-Acidente de circo? oO O que você disse pro médico? Disse que eu era assistente do mágico? ¬¬

-Não! Disse que você era ajudante daqueles caras que ficam atirando adagas nas assistentes deles!

-Ah! uú Bom, vou lá no banheiro! - Se levantou e foi embora

-"eu non mereço" - ouviu umas batidas na porta e abriu, se deparando com Mu e Teffy.

-Como ela esta? -disseram em uníssono.

-Ela está ótima! - disse Kamus.

-E cadê ela? -Mu.

Eles já estavam dentro do quarto.

-No Banheiro... -disse Kamus.

-O que aconteceu com ela afinal? Você non teve tempo de falar no telefone...

-Mu? Teffy? Já chegaram? -fala Uriko que acabara de voltar.

-Já e você parece muito bem! - Mu falou vendo que ela estava andando normalmente e não parecia ter se ferido muito gravemente.

-Ah, sim! Graças ao Kamyu!

-P - Enrubesceu

-Mas até agora non nos contaram o que aconteceu com ela... -disse Teffy.

Nesse momento o médico entrou no quarto e deu a alta pra Uriko, ela sairia amanhã, logo cedo.

-OBAAAAAAAAAAAA! o/ Eu quero comer uma lasanha quando sair daqui!

-Ta... Deixa que amanhã você come lasanha! uú

-Então... Vão nos contar ou não? -Teffy e Mu perguntaram curiosos

-Vai lá Kamyu, conte a eles e a mim também!

-A você também? o.Õ - Mu perguntou

-É que eu desmaiei e eu não lembro o que aconteceu! Hehehe! ' - Respondeu sem graça

- "drogaaaaaa! " Ah, ela teve um problema com o seu emprego temporário...

-Emprego temporário? -Teffy

-Qual? -Mu.

-O de ajudante do engolidor de adagas...

-Sério? -Uriko.

- ¬¬ "poderia ajudar né?" sério...

-E o que aconteceu? - Perguntou Teffy

-Digamos que o mágico era um principiante vesgo e ao invés de acertar na roda, acertou nela! uú

-Isso é um perigo Uriko! - Repreendeu Mu

-Eu sei... Nunca mais volto naquele lugar... Já pensou se eu morro? O que será de vocês? TT  
-Mas que convencida!

-Então Teffy, cuidando da Alice?

-Sim! Agora o Mu não fica me enchendo o saco por causa dela! - Respondeu feliz

-Que bom! Ela é muito fofinha, bonitinha... - E foi falando sobre a coelha

Mu então se vira e pergunta á Kamus:

-Essa história do circo não é verdade, né?  
- "ele non vai se importar, Nem ela, se non souber..." se você jurar guardar segredo eu conto depois... mas non pode contar a ninguém... -disse Baixo.

- "O que pode ser tão importante? " Certo. Eu juro. -disse no mesmo tom.

O clima do quarto ficara bastante animado. Mas infelizmente a noite todos tiveram que se retirar, deixando Uriko sozinha novamente, mas com a promessa de que voltariam bem cedo para busca-la.

Sorrisos, abraços e palavras de carinho.

Desceram as escadas, e enquanto Teffy ia na cantina comprar algo Kamus começou:

-Nada daquela história é verdade Mu.

-Então por que mentiu?

-Porque se eu falar a verdade vão me internar no hospício... u.u

-Sério.

-simples Mu. Eu e a Uriko somos arcanjos.

-Co-co-como?

-Non estou de brincadeira. Hoje tive que ir até o reino dos anões para buscá-la. E eu espero que você mantenha segredo.

-Se são arcanjos. O que fazem na terra?

-Estamos de "Anjos da guarda" de dois humanos.

* * *

-Sozinha mais uma vez! Que saco! uú - Voltou a pensar no que havia acontecido naquela manhã. A primeira -e esperava que fosse a última- seção de tortura. A dor que sentiu, as palavras dos anões, a chegada de Kamus, tudo vinha a sua mente de novo. Tentou afastar da mente as lembranças e se deitou, mas só conseguiu dormir lá pela madrugada.

* * *

-Dois Humanos? -Mu ainda incrédulo. 

-Oui... -sério.

-Hei! O que estão conversando? -falou Teffy chegando cheia de doces.

-Sobre o estado físico de Uriko.

-Ah tá

Kamus logo chegou no hotel e repetiu a cerimônia de toda noite, banho, cama... etc.

A hora que se deitou na cama pô-se a pensar. Revelara seu segredo a Mu... Isso significava que...

Tinha saido do roteiro da missão que Zeus havia lhe passado?

Suas pálpebras pesaram e logo adormeceu...

* * *

Nos seus sonhos, Uriko se encontrava nos campos de Zeus. Fazia tudo como sempre fez, mas tinha total consciência de que era um sonho... Ou talvez não. Recebeu um chamado de Zeus e foi voando até seu salão, onde encontrou Kamus também chegando. 

-Kamus! Isso é um sonho?

-Não faço idéia, mas vamos entrar!

E seguiram para dentro do salão, onde encontraram Zeus novamente com cara de poucos amigos.

-O que pensam que estão fazendo? -reclamou um possesso Zeus.

Kamus e Uriko abaixaram a cabeça. Logo depois Kamus se pronunciou:

-O que fizemos Senhor?

-Como assim o que fizeram? -Zeus falava - Você tem plena consciência que colocou a missão em risco não é Arcanjo Kamus?

-Em... Risco? -Falou Uriko devagar.

-sim, em risco! -Repetiu Zeus - e acho que por conseqüência a missão dele está abortada.

-Mas quem vai cuidar da minha humana? -falou Kamus.

-Acho que ela já está na linha do destino. -falou coerente e calmo.

-Mas...

-Sem mas, Kamus. Você está fora da missão.

Uriko olhava sem entende. Não sabia por que Kamus tinha colocado a missão em risco. Porque Zeus não quer mais que ele cumpra a missão. E que história é essa de " Acho que ela já está na linha do destino?"

-Senhor! O que está acontecendo? O que Kamus fez para que o senhor não queira, mas que ele cumpra a missão? -Perguntou confusa

-Kamus revelou o segredo de vocês ao Humano de cabelos lilases. -falou calmo.

-Eu non acredito... -olhou Kamus se entender, e este apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

-E a garota, ela está na linha do destino. Assim que ela perguntar o por que de Kamus ter sumido ela vai embarcar no avião que irá cair.

Uriko olhava de Kamus pra Zeus e de Zeus pra Kamus. Tudo fazia parte do destino deles e agora Kamus poderia ser expulso do teplo.

Um arcanjo sem templo?

Kamus tinha os olhos nublados e a cabeça baixa. Tudo estava na linha do destino. Tudo. E o pior... Non pudera evitar que Teffy morresse...

-Eu não posso acreditar! - Falou baixinho olhando pra o chão, depois levanta a cabeça o olha para Kamus que continua com a cabeça baixa - Por que, Kamus? Por que contou?

-Não sei... Me deu vontade. Só achei que ele devia saber! - Disse tentando conter o choro, mas algumas lágrimas começavam a cair.

-Senhor! Isso é injusto, ele não fez por mal. Por favor, deixe Kamus continuar na missão! - Disse

-Eu non posso permitir isso.

-Por que?

-Faz parte de um destino que Nem eu, o próprio Zeus, posso tocar ou ver.

Kamus desistiu de segurar as lágrimas.

"Destino sem rumo" pensou. Logo ergueu a cabeça mostrando um belo sorriso de escárnio e se retirou do salão deixando apenas 4 palavras.

-Eu o Renego Zeus.

Logo levantou Vôo, e fora parar em um lugar desconhecido.

Anjos e Arcanjos sem rumo. Seu lugar.  
-KAMUS! - Virou-se para segui-lo, mas a ordem de Zeus fez com que ela parasse onde estava.

-Não vá atrás dele senão, terei que acabar com a sua missão e a renegando como Kamus fez comigo!

Não sabia o que fazer. E agora, ia atrás do "irmão" ou obedecias as ordens de Zeus? Bom, ainda tinha uma missão a cumprir, depois veria o que poderia fazer à Kamus.

**_Continua..._**

_**

* * *

** _

**N/a da Deni: **Hohoho! Pobre Kamus! Só se fode! xDD Não! Não! Tadinho! Ele é gente boa!  
Séculos a fio sem postar... Voltamos! o/  
Tchubirupá! Não tenho muito o que falar... :T Odeio isso! ù.ú Mas fazer o que! Bloqueio mental para escrever um simples N/A é foda!  
Bom! Espero que gostem desse capítulo mais travado que chinelo de dedo! Beijos! o/

* * *

N/a da Teffy: Oizinhooo! o/ voltando... E finalmente atualizando. gostaram do capitulo? Eu tô pior que a Deni... non sei nem o que escrever... XD

Kissus!


End file.
